


Imagines - redone

by wack_at_writing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FortTeebs, Heat Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Trailbreaker/Mirage, Violence, im just barely learning how to use this program, just a bunch of imagines ripped off tumblr, knot mods are mentioned i think, megateebs, not safe for younglings, so is e-stim, sparkplay, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wack_at_writing/pseuds/wack_at_writing
Summary: tbh, i have no idea how to use ao3 lol
Kudos: 2





	1. Typical Morning

Okay so what if one morning starts with the Megs and Teebs cuddling, like what usual couples do sometimes, right? Okay. So, Teebs maybe wakes up first, because why not, and he’s impatiently waiting for Megatron to wake up too, so he decides to wake him up, and he starts to plant sweet little kisses on him until the bigger mech stirs and rouses.

So there they are, both awake now, and sharing a passionate kiss, like a deeply passionate kiss, and then Megatron slides his glossa across trailcutter’s lips. Teebs smiles and grants the gray bot access into his mouth, and so there they both are now, kissing and licking each other’s mouths. What if things get kind of heated now, and Megatron feels his spike want to pressurize. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Teebs, who’s groping and feeling Megatron. Trailcutter runs his hand slowly down to Meg’s groin, and feels the rounded spike panel. He hums and rubs his hand up and down that panel for a second before it pops open, and Meg’s spike juts out, catching on the palms of his hands. Both mechs gasp at the feeling, and slowly Teebs move his hand and starts stroking Megatron’s erect spike. Megatron hums as Trailcutter moves in for another kiss.

Slowly, Trailcutter starts to move down, leaving kisses down Megatron’s chest, down his abdomen, down each thigh.. a soft kiss to the head of Megatron’s spike, and then Trailcutter sits up on his knees and cups Megatron’s hot valve, feeling the heat radiate off of it. Slowly, teebs ruts his hand back and forth, so slowly, such small motions. Without warning, he curls his middle servo and slips it in between the plush folds. Megatron gasps at the feeling, and tries to raise his hips but he keeps himself in control. Slowly, Trailcutter starts thrusting his servo in and out of the valve, slowly working a second one in. Teebs leans down and sucks the head of Megatron’s spike into his mouth, and swirls his glossa around, teasing only the head.

Trailcutter starts moving his hand faster, in and out of Megatron’s valve. “H-Hah..” Megatron moans, and thrusts into Trailcutter’s mouth. Trailcutter readily takes in the spike, deepthroating what he could before it got too wide for his intake. Megatron had to grit his teeth to keep from prematurely overloading. Teebs kept going though, getting a steady rhythm between his hand and mouth down, just listening and savoring the low moans of the co-captain above him.

Hooking his fingers suddenly, he was able to get the bigger mech above to grunt, thrust, and tense up. His valve squeezed on his fingers, and Megatron let out a shaky breath. “O-Ooh…” He huffed and relaxed a little bit, allowing Trailcutter to keep sucking and fingering. Megatron looked down and watched as he was getting sucked off with two servos in his puffy valve. Megatron panted, and watched on as long as he could before the sight became too much, not to mention teebs kept hooking his servos and hitting that one damn sweet spot deep in his valve, and he felt an overload coming too fast for him to shake off.

“Oh frag!” He gasped, his voice sounded strangled as he tried to control it, but it was too far out of his control. His valve clenched down hard on Trailcutter’s servos again, and his valve squirted an abundance of transfluid, while his spike jetted fluid down Trailcutter’s intake, right into his tanks. Trailcutter pulled away, humming, tasting Megs. He was sweet and tangy: easily something that could become addicting. He wiped his mouth and hand off, and knelt up, releasing his aching spike. He smiled as he moved over his large partner, holding his own spike, guiding it into the prepared and waiting valve. He gently and smoothly pushed in, watching as Megatron’s mouth fell open and a heavy sigh and gasp fell out. Lust was clouding Megatron’s usual powerful and piercing optics, and Trailcutter committed the sight to memory.

Slowly, Teebs pushed forward until he was hip to hip with the other. So very slowly, he pulled out and roughly pushed back in, watching as Megatron’s frame rocked with each thrust, the way his breathing was abruptly interrupted by each jolt, the way he breathed– it was a beautiful sight, really, to see someone of such power melt and wither to this. Megatron inhaled deeply, and let out a long low moan, making Trailcutter move his hips faster. Dear Primus did Teebs want to hear more of that, and more is exactly what he got. Over the next half hour, Trailcutter was aggressively thrusting into Megatron, chasing down an overload of his own.

Trailcutter was so close, so fragging close, he just needed that extra push over the edge. He leaned down, and licked roughly at Megatron’s lips. They engaged in a desperate and hungry, yet sloppy and uncoordinated kiss. For a second, and a second only, Megatron regained control over himself, and got the kinky idea, that while Trailcutter’s glossa was in his mouth, he closed his lips around that glossa, and sucked him in further, almost like drinking from a straw. Trailcutter was taken by utter surprise, and it was enough to force him to overload suddenly. “Hah!” was all teebs could get out before he was spilling into Meg’s valve, not even having the time to bury his spike’s full length deeper.

Megatron was stunned by the feeling, and released Trailcutter’s glossa, letting out a long wanton moan of his own, letting his optics dim, letting his helm fall back, savoring the feeling of being filled. Trailcutter slowly pulled himself out, and kneeled up to see his handiwork. He hummed with approval, but moved lower again. Megatron watched carefully, biting his bottom lip, excited to see what the other mech was doing. Teebs looked closer, pushing Megatron’s thighs further apart and wiggling in closer. He smelt the musky scent, and it just pulled him in closer, and he couldn’t help himself anymore.

Trailcutter’s glossa flopped out, and with a long broad stroke, he lapped at the wet valve, making Megatron arch and cry out above him. Without hesitating, Trailcutter surged forward and buried his face in deeper, plunging his glossa in further, tickling, licking, tasting, sucking, drinking. Teebs had to hold Megatron’s hips down every few seconds, because he wanted to thrust and hump or grind against something. Trailcutter kept going, humming in between each gulp of fluid, until he felt hands grip his helm. Not really knowing when or how it happened, Trailcutter found himself underneath Megatron, his face was still in that plush valve, but now Megatron and kneeling above his face.

Gravity was on Megatron’s side when he spread his legs a little more, sitting more on Trailcutter’s face. He shuddered, but slowly began to grind his hips back and forth, grinding on that handsome face below him. Trailcutter braced his hands on Megatron’s legs, and suddenly, he let out a long huff and a long moan. The feeling alone had Megatron’s valve clenching again.. “More..” He said, and he sat harder on the mech below him. “Mmmh!!” Teebs moaned, and tried so hard to lick and lap further. Megatron huffed, and reached down to grab his own spike and slowly stroke it. This didn’t last long, as Trailcutter began to suckle and tease Megatron’s outer node. It began to send Megs into a hard overload.

Megatron couldn’t control his hips as they rocked forward roughly, riding that face below him. He didn’t give himself much time to recover, and he shakily shifted, moving to give Trailcutter some air to breathe. Teebs was gasping, his face was soaking wet, a complete mess, but he didn’t mind. He wore a drunk smile, his spike was pulsing and dripping with a little bit of fluid. Megatron figured he must have had a small overload too. They had to lay there for moment to catch their breath and gather themselves before they moved to clean up the bed and themselves.


	2. Dirty Shower

Megs is taking a shower, because maybe he just got dirty or something. So Megs is taking a shower, and teebs gets really cuddly, and decides to slip in with Megatron. At first Megatron doesn’t notice because he’s letting water splash down on his face. He jumps a little at the feeling of two arms wrapping around his torso, and another frame pressing against his. He softens a bit, and lets his own hands fall on top of the hands of teebs, intertwining their fingers. “Hey you.” Teebs maybe says, just to finally say something. “Hey yourself..” Megs maybe says, in a cute joking manner, though his voice is just naturally stiff and booming with power.

Slowly, Megatron lifts Teeb’s hands and turns to face the other mech, and slowly leans down to exchange a kiss with him. Trailcutter releases him and reaches for the soap so he can also shower, and they just shower together, humming different songs.. After a few moments, Megatron feels parts of his back that he can’t quite reach being scrubbed and washed, places like the dead center of his back. He hums because it feels really good, and Teebs is so gentle with his touch, making sure to get every speck of dirt he sees.

After he is done, teebs focuses on himself again, cleaning his hands, and his helm and face and visor, and then he suddenly feels strong hands massage his shoulders, and down along his back as well. He smiled and hums, because there’s just the right amount of pressure and he feels some struts pop and pressure releases, and it just feels so good - but then suddenly a hand settles right on trailcutter’s groin, and hmmmm… the temptation to get dirty in the shower is there.. He bites his bottom lip, and slowly pushes his aft against Megatron. Meg’s hands pause, and he pushes forward against Teebs. There’s a low rumble coming from the back of Megatron’s throat, and he pushes forward again, and more, and Trailcutter and pinned against the wall. Megatron braces his hands on either side of Trailcutter, and leans in close, grunting lowly as he grinds against Trailcutter. Soon enough, Trailcutter is whining, wanting more, and oooh Megatron is just the right person to give him more..

Megatron gives the word for ‘cutter to open his panels, and in an instant those panels just fly back. Trailcutter groans and sighs, and then a hiccup catches in his intake when he feels Megatron’s spike rubbing between his thighs. He glances down and sees the head of Meg’s spike, moving back and forth with the teasing thrusts. He whines at the sight, his knees are already weak. Megatron leans forward, and in such a husky voice he utters, “Do you want my spike? Do you want me to fill you up until you can’t hold anymore?” Oh Primus hearing that from Megatron was so satisfying, and he’s begging now, “YES please! Please please, I want your spike, please!!” He says.

Megatron chuckles, and moves back, and angles his hips, and then slowly he pushing the head of his spike in, slowly.. so slowly, Trailcutter is twisting, just push it in already!! Trailcutter tries to push back into Megatron, just to get it in already because his valve is just dripping and ready, he can’t stand it!! Megatron pulls back though, not letting teebs take control, and goes back to slowly pushing in when Trailcutter gets the idea that he will have no say in this, but he still whines, and begs and pleas are still falling from his mouth.

Finally Megatron is all the way in. “I’m going to frag you until you can’t walk..” Megatron groans, but before Trailcutter can even react, Megatron has pulled his hips back, and he’s already snapping them forward, driving his spike roughly in and out Trailcutter’s hot valve. Trailcutter is crying out loudly, his ceiling node is being hit perfectly each time, and he’s already arching back, mouth open, ready to overload. The effect of the steamy water hitting his frame just makes him sensitive, so sensitive, and he grits his teeth, inhaling sharply, and screaming out, overloading all over Megatron.  
Megs keeps going though, aiming for another overload from his partner. Megatron leans forward and begins to lick, nibble, bite and pull neck cables from Teebs, who’s moaning again, drooling and falling into bliss. The wet claps of metal clashing echoes in the shower, and Trailcutter can’t stop focusing in on that, feeling the way Megatron’s spike spreads his valve so deliciously, loving the way Megatron’s hips have enough force to move his entire frame. Suddenly Megatron moans, lowly, roughly, and it sends tingles down Trailcutter’s spine.. Megatron’s chasing an overload. Just hearing Megatron’s groans sends Trailcutter into another fit of convulsions, an overload hitting him hard enough to nearly make his processor flat-line.

Just as he was coming down from his second climax, he felt rough thrusts from Megatron, and Megatron buries his whole spike within Trailcutter’s valve, and ‘Cutter feels thick, hot globs of Megatron’s fluid burst into him. The feeling and sensation sends Trailcutter into another mini overload, fluids are rushing down each other’s legs. Trailcutter thinks that’s it, time to clean off, but no, Megatron keeps going, thrusting harder, picking up a faster pace. This catches Trailcutter off guard, especially when he tried to move, but Megatron pushed him hard against the wall again, making him stay in place for the next hour or so.

Trailcutter, at this point, becomes a rag doll, limp, drooling, not able to think straight, and the only noises he can even make are just wanton moans, egging Megatron to keep going. Finally, after his third overload into Trailcutter’s valve, Megatron moves back, and watches as a steady stream of fluids begin to flow from Trailcutter’s swollen, hot and tired valve. He uses his hands to cup the steamy valve, and holds Trailcutter’s limp frame against him. He looks down Trailcutters frame, seeing his partners wet and dripping spike’s heading poking from behind a bulging stomach that is full of Megatron’s transfluids. Megatron chuckles and releases the hot valve, letting more fluids out.

He gently, so very gently kneels down, taking Trailcutter with him. He sits ‘cutter down, and makes him lean his back against the wall, sitting flat on his aft. He begins to clean off his offline partner, moving his limbs here and there to wash him down, and then he moves to wash himself. Now the shower is over. He dries himself first, and then gently dries off trailcutter, and then lifts his lifeless frame, carrying him to the berth. He tucks him in, and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. He leaves a note for trailcutter to notify Megatron when he has woken up– Megatron has some work to do.  
A couple hours pass before he hears from Trailcutter, and he returns to their quarters to check on him. Trailcutter is rubbing his sore belly, and smiling. Megatron asks how he feels, and all Trailcutter can say, while wearing a satisfied smile, is “I can’t feel my legs.”


	3. Winning fights (and hearts)

imagine though, what if Megs and Teebs have been kind of fighting. (this is taking place before any romantic feelings get involved, but it’s like, the minutes that lead up to the beginning of romantic feelings.)

so okay, what if the team goes out for drinks one night at a bar, but megs and teebs sit in different places. At first they’re kind of distant, and don’t really even look at one another. Megatron is over on that side of the room chatting it up with the other teammates and random people, and Teebs is over here with his group and other random mechs, but he’s silent. He kind of took it to heart that he and megs fought, and he’s just yknow, drinking in silence, replaying the verbal fight in his head, thinking of alternate endings, or what would have happened if he said this instead of that.  
Let’s just pretend too, that maybe a barfight happens, but when it happens, it’s because someone is picking on Teebs for being a soft-hearted sorry excuse for a fighter, because he got all butthurt after a little scuffle with Megatron, like seriously Trailcutter, just get over it.. Oh you can’t? Haha sissy! And they poke fun and it’s visibly hurting Teeb’s feelings, and it’s starting to make a scene and other buzzed bots are starting to catch on and poke fun too.

From all the way across the room, the captains look on, but Megatron has irritation pumping through his cables, and he stands aggressively and approaches the random ring leader. He grabs the almost drunken mech, who is shoving against sad lil teebs, by their shoulder, spins them around, and tells them to stop, but in their drunken stupor, they decide to poke and tease at megs now too, probably calling him a poor captain, like who fights with their teammate and then defends them, make up your mind you bipolar ass, and megs is so freaking angry that they would poke fun at him, but he is just bewildered that they would have the NERVE to tease poor Trailcutter like this in public, even after Teebs asked them to stop and leave him alone and now they’re just harassing him, and Megs just cracks them across the face so hard with his rock-solid fist that their drink goes flying, their frame twists and they just collapse on the ground violently, and everyone stops.

Teebs watched the whole thing happen, and he swears to Primus Himself, that he had never seen anything quite as beautiful as Megatron when he cracked his fist against the other mech’s face.  
So then from that point on, Trailcutter begins to develop a crush on Megatron, because yeah they fought, but who was there to defend him when he was getting picked on? Megatron was. No one else, no one decided to maybe take it easy, no. It took Megatron to come in, try nicely, and then get violent to get his point across. Megs and Teebs worked it out, because to be honest, it was a silly reason why they fought and it was even more silly that they stayed angry at one another like that.. But it was getting hard to ignore the romantic energy teebs was feeling towards Megatron.

Teebs has a hard time ignoring Megs when he walks into the room, and he has a worse time trying not to make it so OBVIOUS that he likes Megs with all the staring and goofy smiles every time Megs get close to Teebs. So after a long week of working and such, Teebs decides to go out for a drink, and he goes to the same bar that the previous bar fight happened in. It’s a different crowd this time.


	4. Bad Dreams

Megatron is asleep, and its a pretty heavy recharge. During this sleep, he has a nightmare, it was so bad, and he woke up nearly in tears.. He was out on the battlefield, fighting and doing what he does best. He thinks everything is going as smoothly as it can get out on the frontlines, until he hears a very distinct yelp. He turns back to see Trailcutter is fighting with an enemy mech. Teebs is doing his best, but it’s not enough, and before Megatron can reach teebs fast enough to help, something bad has happened, maybe Trailcutter was stabbed, or shot, or both, but Trailcutter falls. Before the enemy could get away, Megatron swiftly brings them to their end, and then he turns to face his partner. Trailcutter is in bad shape, and suddenly his frame is much more tarnished than it was two seconds ago! Megatron falls to his knees and gathers the other in his arms. Trailcutter is leaving.. He won’t last another minute. The only thing Trailcutter can utter is “I love you” but if you didn’t listen carefully, you’d miss it because trailcutter’s voice was so weak, so quiet, and laced with static. Megatron can’t even utter out a single word before Trailcutter passes away.

Or maybe in another dream, Megatron and Teebs are fighting, and Megatron is too proud of a leader to know when to stop fighting and apologize, and he doesn’t realize how mean he is being until Trailcutter faces him, and suddenly he begins to cry, and he turns away. Megatron stops talking, and holds his breath as he listens to his partner sob. He is crying because Megatron was being rude, he was being hurtful.. Oh Primus, he didn’t mean it! He didn’t mean to make Trailcutter cry! He reached out, and grabs Trailcutter’s shoulder, but teebs shrugs him off and moves away from him. Megatron tries again, calling out his lover’s name, but Trailcutter faces him, tears still rushing down his face, but now his face is a mixture of sadness and anger, and Teebs just screams, “If you’re so unhappy, then I’m leaving!!” And he turns and starts walking. No matter how much Megatron tries to run after him, he can’t. His feet won’t move, he reaches out, but teebs is out of reach, and megatron suddenly can’t call out his name loud enough either, and Megatron is just too weak suddenly! (Like you know how sometimes you try to run in your dreams but your body is just.. refusing?) Megatron watches as Trailcutter walks on and on, and away… He and Trailcutter had just broken up, and it felt like someone impaled Megatron’s spark, Primus this hurts.. It hurts so much.

Or, even in another dream, just to make it more painful, what if Megs and another mech are trying to get Trailcutter’s attention romantically. Megatron is already dating him, so he thought he was in the clear, but then, suddenly Trailcutter’s attention seems to be on this other mech.. Megatron asks why, and Trailcutter just says, “Well they’re romantic.. They’re thoughtful and sweet..” And then trailcuttre moves away from Megs and walks over to the other mech, and they talk for a second, and then suddenly the other mech is pulling teebs in for a kiss, and Trailcutter isn’t trying to resist, oh no, he’s just going with it! The other mech shoots Megatron a near-fatal smirk, silently stating, “I win..” And Megatron has to watch as his teebs, HIS Trailcutter, is swept off his feet by the hands of another mech. He has to look at Trailcutter kiss and hold someone who wasn’t him, and Megatron would rather die than have to look at this again.

After any of these scenario-dreams, Megatron wakes up, sucking in a quick breath, staring at his ceiling. His frame is cold and clammy, and his hands won’t stop shaking (the last two scenarios of each dream, if he has one of those dreams, scares him the most). He sits up, and leaves his hab, not bothering to look at any mech he passes: he’s on a mission. He walks into Swerve’s and sees Trailcutter sitting at the bar, holding a drink of some kind. Teebs turns, noticing Megatron walked in. He smiles and greets the other mech, “Hey Mega-” he’s cut off as the other bot, who doesn’t really show affection publicly like this, hugs him tight. It’s an awkward hug because Teebs his still sitting, and here was Megatron..

Trailcutter blinks, and hugs his partner back. “Megs?” He asks. “Tell me you love me.” Was all Megatron said. Trailcutter halted all actions. The sheer tone in Megatron’s voice, the helplessness, the sadness, the desperation, the beg, the plea, the utter tone in that one statement made Trailcutter freeze, sending chills up and down his spine. “W-What?” He asks, not quite sure he heard him right..  
“Please..” Megatron’s voice was a whisper now, shaky, unsteady, uncertain. Megatron was at the verge of tears, and his frame was starting to tremble, not just his hands anymore. Trailcutter hugs the other mech back. “Of course I do.. I love you, Megatron.” He said. Megatron let out a breath that he had no idea he was even holding.. He was so relieved, so happy. ‘It was just a dream..’ he thinks to himself, but he doesn’t move yet. He stands there, holding his lover for a long time. He doesn’t want to lose Trailcutter, in any way, shape, or form. Ever.


	5. Always share your toys

O K A Y so one night Teebs was self servicing, right? And maybe he moans so loud, and for a second it’s just, meh, him still going, but in a split second, his door nearly gets pulled off the wall and he jumps, being startled and he stops, and in two or three swift steps, Megatron is there by his bed, and their lips are suddenly glued together, denta clacking together, Meg’s glossa was brutally shoved into Trailcutter’s mouth and was already winning the dominance battle, and Teebs feels Meg’s hand replace his on the toy, and he starts to thrust the toy in and out, and Teebs is melting under Megatron, and then Megs bends the toy back and starts to frag Trailcutter in his valve and aft and Teebs is so shocked by the suddenl sensation, he twisting and gasping, clenching the bedsheets tightly.

Megatron loves to see teebs like this, mouth open, head lulling back, legs spread nice and wide and he’s so wet. Megatron devours the sight, memorizing the details of the scene before him. “F-Frag me.” Trailcutter says in between wet gasps in such a lustful and husky voice. Megatron pauses, savoring the way Teeb’s voice ran through his processor, loving the way it sent chills down his spine.. He feels a naughty idea begin to formulate in that brilliant mind of his.. Oh he was going to frag him alright, but in a different way.. More like, frag with him.

Megatron opened and displayed his own array, and crawled up on the bed. He pulled out the end of the toy that was in Trailcutter’s aft port, taking a second to admire it, to admire the length, width, where it leads to, where it’s about to go… Megatron opened his own legs, pushing one leg under one of Trailcutter’s, lifting his other leg above teeb’s other leg. Trailcutter watched, his jaw started to tremble as he watched the scene unravel before him. Megatron licked his lips and began to push the other end of Trailcutter’s toy into his own valve, feeling it stretch his unprepared valve, and he scooted himself forward smoothly, oh.. oh-oh-oh this felt so good, his back was already beginning to arch.. Trailcutter’s breathing hitched when Megatron’s valve rubbed against his own. Taking a second to let himself adjust, Megatron let out a shaky breath, and then he began to rut against Teeb’s valve, feeling the way the toy moved within him, no doubt knowing Trailcutter was feeling the same sensations.

Trailcutter was already painfully close to overloading, feeling the toy move the way it was, pushing and touching every sensory net in that valve, feeling Meg’s valve spill its heat onto his own groin, listening to Meg’s grunt and moan. He thought this couldn’t get any better! Until Megs angled his hips, and then their external nodes were aggressively rubbing together with each thrust of Meg’s hips. Trailcutter threw his head back, crying out as he surrendered to the hardest overload of his life!! By the time he knew it, he was waking up. He was forced offline for a while. When he woke up, he looked down his own body to see Megatron, who was still offline. Trailcutter sat up and looked between his and Megatron’s legs, looking at the soaking wet mess that was there. He smiled to himself and looked at his partner. That overload must have wrecked Megatron’s processor, he knew it took a lot to get this big guy to shut down.

Slowly, Teebs moved and removed the toy, which made Megs grunt weakly, and then he stirred. He smiled up at his partner as teebs climbed over Megatron, and he gave the gray mech a deep, loving, smooch. The mess could wait, both bots were exhausted now..


	6. Docking Ships

Okay so what if one night Megs and teebs are sleeping, cuddling, usual stuff like that, and then Teebs wakes up in the middle of the night, just because. No reason, he just wakes up, but it’s so late and megs is so deeply asleep, so for a while Trailcutter just stares up at his lover, smiling, swirling lazy circles around his broad chest.

After a while, Trailcutter starts to feel kind of.. well, hot. He bites his bottom lip, and moves his hand from Meg’s chest to his groin. What if he manually opens Megatron’s spike panel, and takes a closer look, admiring the unit when the spike isn’t pressurized and jutting forward. He glances up at his sleeping partner, and licks his lips slowly. He carefully moves, and swirls gentle circles around his spike sheath. This get little to no reaction from the gray bot. Teebs smiles to himself, and leans in closer. He slowly lowers his face to Megatron’s groin, and flicks his glossa out, lightly poking and touching the sheath. Megatron sighs in his sleep. Trailcutter smiles, and slowly begins to poke his glossa into the sheath, tasting Megatron, letting his glossa poke and swirl around the head of the slowly pressurizing spike.

Megatron lets out a throaty groan in his sleep, slowly becoming aroused by his lover’s actions. Trailcutter backs off for a second, letting the heavily recharging Megatron calm down a little bit. Trailcutter, in the meantime, lets out his own pressurized spike and slowly begins to stroke himself. He looks back to Megatron’s sheath, and slowly begins to touch and feel it again, and he slowly slips a finger inside, finger fragging the sheath until Megatron moans again, and his spike is rousing, and so is Megatron.

He’s sluggish at first, but when he looks down to see his partner fondling and touching him in such a way, he sucks in a breath and moves his hand, taking Trailcutter’s hand and pushing the servos of his partner in further. He overrides his spike and keeps it down, no matter how uncomfortable it is. He watches as Trailcutter moves his hand, he loves the feeling of diligent servos working carefully. “Mmmh..” Megatron moans lowly.

After a few moments, Megatron pulls teebs up for a kiss, wanting his sweet mouth against his own. In the middle of the kiss, Megatron begins to touch and fondle Teeb’s spike. Trailcutter leaves his hands planted on each of Megatron’s shoulders while Megatron works the hard spike. With one hand, Megatron angles the spike with his sheath, and the other hand pulls on Teeb’s hips, convincing them to come forward slowly. Carefully, Teeb’s spike is breaching Megatron’s spike sheath. Megatron moans into Trailcutter’s mouth, feeling some intense pressure, some strong tingling.

Trailcutter pushes forward some more, slowly, and now it’s his turn to choke out a moan because the sheath is so snug, it’s almost too tight. He waits a few seconds, and then pulls out slowly, only to push back in. Megatron’s sensors in the sheath are lighting up with life, and Megatron grits out strangled groans, almost feeling overstimulated. Trailcutter feels Megs trying to hold his spike in, and he thinks it’s a good idea to finish this so Megs can let his spike out. Carefully, teebs picks up his thrusting pace, watching as Megatron’s optics widen in surprise, and his mouth falls open to let out a moan, but nothing comes out. Megatron is focusing on the feeling of Trailcutter’s spike head thrusting and bumping up against his own spike head, and it has him revved up more than he can remember. His voice snags in his throat, and he suddenly overloads. teebs feels the rush of fluids against his spike, and looks down, seeing some transfluids spurt out and around his spike. The sight is different, it’s unique for sure, and the feeling is just as amazing.

After watching Megatron settle down a bit, Trailcutter pulls out slowly, and Megatron’s spike pops out, fully pressurized now. Trailcutter lowers himself down, and licks his lips. “That’s quite a mess..” He observes with a smirk. Megatron chuckles. “You created it. Don’t you think you should clean it?” He smiles. Trailcutter looks down at the glossy and sticky spike before him. Without much hesitation, trailcutter flicks out his glossa and starts licking. When he gets down to the base, Megatrons hips begin to lift and he tried to thrust into that wet and hot mouth. He reaches down and grips teeb’s helm as he wraps his lips around the head of the spike, and he began to suck.

Trailcutter reached down between his own legs and began to stroke himself to the rhythm of his head bobbing on Megatron’s spike. It didn’t take Megatron long to overload again, seeing as he was already plenty revved up. Megatron grunted loudly, and pulled Trailcutter’s face into his groin hard, forcing his spike down Trailcutter’s throat, and he deposited his transfluids. Teebs gagged at the sudden pull forward, but the feeling of Megatron’s hot fluids spilling down his intake was enough to make him squeeze his spike and stroke faster, pursuing his own overload, which hit him soon after Megatron came down from his.

Trailcutter’s climax spurt up onto his own chest and on the floor. He milked his spike for all it had, and then began to come down from his high, and he stood carefully, letting himself come fully back down before he moved to the washroom. He wiped himself off and cleaned up the mess of the floor before returning to bed. Megatron was waiting with open arms. Teebs climbed into bed, into those open arms and snuggled against his lover. This time, he was able to fall asleep and stay asleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Earn my trust

Megatron, being the mech he is, doesn’t trust very easily. And yes whether he wants to admit it or not, trailcutter is hurt by that. Maybe more offended but it still hurts.. He gets it, he does, he really understands but, they were lovers so trust is a must!! But they go on about this for a few days, picking up casually here and there.

One night they’re cuddling, and things are maybe getting spicy. The kisses start off slow. Like real slow, and in fact they were at the brink of falling asleep but, teebs kind of perks up. Teebs starts off his intentions by biting his partner’s neck, pulling on a sensitive cable. Megatron hissed with arousal, and smiled. He hummed and pulled away from teebs, and leaned down to catch Trailcutter’s lips with his own.

The lips don’t come apart, but megatron moves, pushing teebs onto his back. Megatron positions himself between Trailcutter’s legs. Teebs lets his legs fall open, granting megatron more room to move; room to grind his panels against his lover’s. Each bump getting more rough than the last, it didn’t take long for teebs to become a moaning mess under the ex-warlord.  
When it comes to interfacing, and Megs is going at it, he can hear teeb’s moans getting higher, his hips are lurching up trying to get hit at that perfect angle. Teebs is losing himself to the pleasure, when Megatron comes down to bite Trailcutter’s neck. Teebs arches off the bed, groaning loudly, but megs doesn’t stop! He bites more, and harder and suddenly teebs feels megatron suckling and slurping and licking. Teebs loves it when the big bot does this. He loves when megatron bites and drinks the fluids from this particularly sensitive neck cable.

Teebs is getting lightheaded, and that clouded look in his visor sends megatron into a sudden overload, and then teeb’s processor is sent into fits of static as he feels his older lover’s knot mod swell, and fluids are erupting from that long spike. Teebs is sent into his own full body overload.

Megatron ties trailcutter, and they stay still for a moment, catching their breath. In the midst of it, teebs mentions

“see, I trust you with this mod.. Don’t you trust me?” megatron grits his teeth, and they almost argue, but suddenly, there’s a click, and megatron opens his spark chamber, still leaning over his stuck partner.

Teeb’s is shocked for a second, and looks between the spark to Megatron. Megs looks at teebs dead in the optics, passed that visor.

“go on. Touch it. Touch me.” he says. Teeb’s is reluctant, but isn’t this what he wanted? Didn’t he want megatron to trust him? Now was his chance to prove it, and it’s not like either of them could turn and walk away now.

Teebs reaches forward, and gently brushes his hand against the glowing spark. Megatron right away threw his head back and moaned loudly. At first teeb’s thought he hurt Megatron, that is until he said with a shaking voice, “keep going..”

And so he does, but he first opens his own chamber and shows himself to the once too-violent mech. Megatron is slow and careful, like teebs, and for a while they’re stuck there just touching, poking, feeling, exploring, and learning. Megatron was scared at first, but now he knew he could trust trailcutter. He smiled and leaned down, locking lips with his partner, both mech’s hands were still in each others spark chambers, still groping and fondling, almost getting each other revved up again, but teeb’s valve was starting to get sore– he’d need a break before they went at it again tonight


	8. Dirty Dates

What if teebs likes off-roading in his alt. form?

What if Teebs and Megs went on a date and they went to earth and went off-roading in the dirt. And in the middle of that, it starts raining so they get really muddy. At first Megatron was bothered, but what if Teebs drives by and splashes mud all over Megs, and then they start a cute mud fight for a while. Teebs is laughing and having a really great time, while Megatron is actually bothered that he’s so dirty, but he’s still having a good time because he sees how much fun Trailbreaker is having.

It’s all fun and games, and fine and dandy but then they have to go back to the Lost Light or to their base, or where ever they’re stationed. They walk in, tracking mud all over the place, but they’re making a B-Line to the washrooms. At first they’re focus on washing themselves, but after a bit, Teebs looks behind him to see Megatron trying with his might to reach certain spots on his back and behind his arms and his legs. Megatron’s focused face softens as he feels gentle hands begin to scrub him down from behind.

He looks over his shoulder to see his younger partner’s heart-warming smile. He sighs and lets the young man work, loving the way his hands gently scrub here, and remove the dirt and debris from this seam in his lower back. It’s all going well until Megatron feels Trailcutter’s hands move lower, and they’re gathering at his hips. One hand is washing and scrubbing slow and gentle circles around his aft. Megatron looks back again to see Teebs is sporting a blush and he’s biting his bottom lip suggestively.

Before Megatron really lets the idea settle in, Teebs pushes him forward and pins him to the wall. One of Megatron’s hands is bracing himself against the wall in front of him, the other is reaching back to touch Trailcutter’s thigh. Trailcutter’s hands are now on either side of Megatron, and his hips are grinding against Megatron’s rear. It’s a slow but powerful gesture. Megatron lets out a low moan as he feels his panels heat up– as he feels Trailcutter’s panels heat up with each grind.

Without even having to be told, Megatron opens his panels and groans when he feels how much lubricant has built up and now it’s streaming down his thighs. Teebs huffs and lets his spike out. For a few seconds he grinds his spike against Megatron’s aft port then he moves it against his valve. Megatron closes his legs around Teeb’s spike, squeezing the pulsing cord between his luscious thighs while his valve leaves a wet and sloppy kiss against the top. Both moan loudly at the sensation.

Megatron forces his hips back against Teeb’s groin, inviting him to seal the deal, and he does, but not before gently touching and swirling his servos around the valve ring before pushing in with two of his thick servos. Right away he scissors them, warming up Megatron’s valve. Megatron was becoming a moaning mess and it began to make Teebs impatient. He bit his bottom lip and began to guide his spike into Megatron’s awaiting valve, pushing steadily but slowly until his groin was flush against Megatron’s.

Teebs let his helm lull back as he let out an open mouth moan while Megatron bit one of his own servos and moaned against it. Teebs pulled out, and thrusted back in with force. There wasn’t much speed to their lovemaking, but there was plenty of power. Megatron would rock back to meet Teeb’s hips as they rushed forward to assault Megatron’s ceiling node time and time again with utter perfection.

It was only when Megatron’s pitch began to rise when he moaned that Teeb’s began to speed it up and forcefully push his partner over the edge of climax, forcing Megatron to tense and straighten as his overload rattled his frame. All Megatron could hear in his audio was just a white noise– the sheer power of his overload had him seeing stars for a few minutes before he came back down.

He leaned back, nearly falling into Teeb’s arms. Teeb’s kept going, chasing down his own overload, he was so dangerous close, the way Megs mewled, the way his valve clenched in afterglow, the way Megatron was too weak to stand yet, there it was. Teebs stuck his glossa out when his overload crashed into him. He cried out as he spilled his fluids into Megatron’s valve, and he hummed when he felt it seep and spill back out– Megatron had the same reaction.

Teebs, holding Megatron still, had to lean against the wall again for support. Both of them stood like this for a minute to recalibrate their senses. Usually, showers are meant to get clean, not to get more dirty.


	9. Electric Kinks

I’ve had this kink for a while. Like I know transformers are robots and conduct electricity in and of themselves just by their nature of being… But sometimes I think they’d react similarly to electro-stimulation like humans do. Some hate it, some love it, maybe some haven’t really given it much thought or played with it or anything. Mostly, from what I’ve seen, electro-play goes hand in hand with bondage and bdsm or medical role playing.

Imagine though, a mech tied down and they’re on the receiving end. If they’re familiar with it, then they’re either excited or nervous as hell, but if they’re new to it, and don’t really know what to expect? At first they probably make some remarks about how it’s not gonna be all that great, and they’re just not so sure why they even agreed to this, just some playful banter talk between them and their partner, just to get on their nerves while they’re partner sets everything up. Maybe this time, they decide on only valve play too… Don’t wanna get too crazy for a novice receiver.

Typical warming up maybe happens, just some fingering and teasing of the valve, some rough groping and teasing of the outer node, sloppy kisses and neck biting; just to get warmed up. Then, the mech who’s tied down watches as their partner puts a blindfold on them, limiting their visual senses. Now they’re on edge, not sure what to expect! They feel something sticky, like tape or a big square sticker being applied to their inner thighs, real close to wear the leg articulates to the hip. Then they feel something cold circling their valve gently. They lick their lips in anticipation, waiting for whatever is there to be pushed into their valve, but first, they whine and arch a little bit when they feel it’s pushed roughly against their outer node.

The pressure is gone for a second, whatever was there has now been removed and set aside for the moment. They hear a soft, nearly inaudible buzzing noise of something being turned on, and immediately feel the slightest tingling sensations coming from the square stickers. The tingling tickles their legs and yet, makes them feel strangely good; aroused. The buzzing gradually builds, and so does the strength of the tingling from the stickers. Soon, their legs are trembling and twitching, wanting to flex on their own. It’s a strange feeling, and they don’t know if they should be more weirded out by their legs working on their own, or the strange arousal the sensations are giving them!

Suddenly, the current is killed off. Their legs relax now, and the buzzing is gone and so is the tingling. They take a second and listen to themselves panting. When did they start doing that? And why? It’s not really like anything naughty went on, they just got some electric current through their legs, why were they so turned on by that? Their thoughts scattered as they felt something cold press up against their valve again. It felt smooth. It sent chills down their spinal struts, the way it was moved through their valve with ease. They had no idea they were so wet, they were dripping! A low moan escaped their throat when they feel their valve ring begin to strain as the object is being pushed into their awaiting valve finally.

It was being pulled out and pushed back in, small thrusting motions, just enough to get them to mentally beg for more. Soon enough, they felt their hips want to lift and move, but when they began to fidget, their partner stopped moving the smooth toy. Everything was silent and still, save for the panting of the bound mech. Their nerves were on edge, not knowing what to expect or when to expect it. They squirmed and mewled with uneasiness. Finally, after a moment, they heard a familiar low buzzing noise. This time was different though… it wasn’t just a calm little electric current that they felt in their legs, oh no…

They moaned loudly, throwing their helm back, mouth open, moaning out into the room. They valve fluttered at the feeling of tingling inside. It almost felt like a vibrating bullet, but it was so much more intense! All their sensors were lit up to life with this new feeling. The added stimulation to their legs made it that much more powerful for some reason, it's like all the tingles from there were going straight to their groin! The intensity grew gradually, a little faster than last time, and within seconds they were crying out. Tears fell from behind the blindfold, not of pain, but from the stimulation. It just felt so good the way their valve bit down harder, which increased the intensity of the current through their wet valve.

They rocked their hips, thrusting up into the open air, chasing some sort of extra friction. They feel their partner place a sturdy hand on their hip, and anchor them back down to the berth. They cry out louder when they feel their outer node being attacked. They didn’t even need their eyes to know it was their partner’s glossa swirling and licking and touching their swollen node. The intensity went up again, and they valve bit down hard on the toy inside them, they legs trembled, and their back arched. They screamed out at the sudden overflow their processor was getting, and without much realization, they overloaded.

This might have been one of the most powerful overloads they’ve ever felt, I mean their ceiling node wasn’t even touched! Their hips lurched upwards with every spurt of transfluid from their spike, their valve was gushing out fluids. Their processor couldn’t handle all of this, Primus this just felt so good, they can’t think, they can’t speak, they’re just babbling on, making unintelligible noises. They can’t stop their frame from rattling, their spine was stuck in an arched position, and they couldn’t release their rigid joints! They were in heaven for all they knew. Instead of coming down from the overload nice and easy, their processor shut down and reset itself.

It took a little bit for them to fully reset and come back online, but when they did, they were in bed. Their frame felt freshly cleaned and they smelled of some soothing fragrance. Their partner must have cleaned them off with an oil bath. They turned to see their partner next to them, cuddling them. They smiled at one another before exchanging a few words, some sweet nothings. Then a few loving kisses and they both slipped into a deep recharge


	10. A Wet Dream is a Good Dream

So imagine, Trailcutter retires to his hab and makes a direct path for his berth. He’s exhausted, and being on his heat is so physically draining! Plus, maybe this particular day was a hectic day of working, then he’s super sensitive to touch and proximity with other mechs and such, so by the end of the day, he’s exhausted and all he wants to do, deep down within his spark, is just sleep through the heat. It’d be easier to deal with, less awkward, and he’d wake up nice and refreshed and ready to take on the world!

So he flops onto his berth. Immediately, he slips offline, falling into a much needed slumber. It’s so nice and relaxing. He’s already in a deep enough stage to have a dream and it’s only been like, two seconds!

He opens his optics and finds himself in a crowded room. The room itself doesn’t look all that familiar, but it has some exotic edge to it. There’s fancy curtains and chandeliers hanging and there’s nicely dressed bots roaming the room and talking with each other. He didn’t recognize any of them, in fact, he doesn’t quite recall noticing any of their faces because there was only one face that stood out to him, and he went towards it without thinking. This other face, this other mech was talking with one of the strangers, but their optics met as they noticed Teebs approaching. The other mech offered Teebs a friendly smile.

“Megatron? What in the world are you doing here!?” Trailcutter smiled. He didn’t quite catch what Megatron was saying, but his lips were moving. Megatron used his index servo to beckon at Teebs, urging him to follow along, where ever Megs was about to vanish off to. Trailcutter tried with his might, pushing past the stubborn and sort of rude mechs, trying to follow Megatron, but he was losing him in the crowd! Trailcutter tried to look and see where Megs might be going towards– looked like a big door at the end of the room, maybe he was going there!

Trailcutter pushed through the crowd and looked at the big doors. They had a fancy glass design and some curtains behind them, and it looked like someone just went in the room as the curtains shifted and moved. Trailcutter smiled to himself and rushed through the doors. As soon as he entered, it was just dark. He looked around, calling out Megatron’s name. He tried to turn around and look for the door again, but the door was suddenly gone? Trailcutter gulped and looked around again. He heard deep laughter, undeniably the voice belonged to Megatron.

He turned around and saw Megatron approaching him, a sly smile on his face. Something about it seemed so much more attractive than Teebs could ever recall. Megs kept coming, and he lifted his hands, and roughly shoved Teebs back. Trailcutter thought he was going to fall into oblivion, but was suddenly falling on a berth or a chair. He looked down his frame, watching as Megatron fell to his knees. Megatron’s optics were fixed on that visor. Trailcutter’s legs perked up when he felt Megatron’s hands plant themselves on his thighs, stroking up and down. He finally heard Megatron’s deep voice and good Primus did he say the most flattering thing any bot wants to hear on their heat!

“You look so handsome when you’re like this, flustered and blushing.” Megatron nuzzled against one of Trailcutter’s thighs, kissing it sweetly, and turning to the other one, licking it gently and mouthing against it. Slowly, Megatron made his way forward, still leaving sweet kisses and licks here and there on each thigh. Trailcutter already felt his frame heat up and begin to tremble. He didn’t have control over it, not that he was complaining, but his valve panel was already open. Megatron paused just before the pretty valve, watching it, observing it. Megatron smiled and hummed lowly. Trailcutter watched carefully as Megatron rose up to his feet.

Trailcutter heard the click and hiss of Megatron’s spike awakening. He looked down to see it, longing to see it.. For some reason, Trailcutter thought Megatron had new modifications to his spike, and he looked down to see a much thicker spike with ridges along the bottom. There were pretty biolights running along the length too, pulsing with the rhythm of Megatron’s spark. Trailcutter couldn’t get over how much more thick this spike was! This thing looked like it would tear his valve apart! It looked scary almost with those ridges too, and the way it pulsed– Trailcutter wanted it, he wanted it so badly.

Megatron licked his lips and smiled, nudging in. “This is gonna hurt…” He warned Trailcutter, but Teebs mewled and tried to buck into him. Megatron planted his strong hands on Trailcutter’s hips, squeezing a little bit. Teebs moaned at the touch, and then watched, barely catching the motion of Megatron burying the length of his new spike inside his valve. Trailcutter felt it so briefly, the way the ridges hit his valve and brushed roughly against his inner mesh, the way the thickness just opened him up and make him lose his breath, the way Megatron grunted so deeply!! It was everything Trailcutter wanted! But in an instant, it was all gone.

Trailcutter woke up, his hips jerking wildly, lubricants spilling from his valve. Trailcutter sat up quickly, almost too fast as he got a little bit dizzy. He was heaving, covered in coolant. It didn’t take him all that long to realize he’d overloaded, and he knew he’d dreamed such a naughty thing because of his heat! He cursed the damn heat, and started the almost shameful task of cleaning himself up. He was a little nervous to go back to sleep.. Who knew who else he would dream of?


	11. What You See Can't Hurt You... Too Much

Imagine teebs working at a desk or something and mirage slips underneath it, but he’s all invisible and stuff because he doesn’t wanna be obvious or anything. So halfway into doing something, Teeb’s spike and valve panels open on their own. He’s too shocked by the sudden intrusion of something in his unready valve and he feels something hot and wet slide over his spike. He jolts in his seat and tries so hard to cover up his sudden moan with a nervous cough. He overloads as quietly as he can when the time comes, and he sits back in his chair, heaving. He’s shaky but he stands slowly and excuses himself to the washrooms to clean up. Everyone looks under his desk though, and sees nothing except traces of fluids. Mirage can sneak out unseen. No one suspects a thing (except teebs who knows better lol)

PART TWO POST

But then as Teebs (continuing my previous post about teebs working a desk job) is in the shower, he’s rinsing off and cooling down from the sudden blow job and fingering. He’s facing the shower head, feeling the way the lukewarm water hits his face and he smiling and humming, because it feels good and hes enjoying himself. And then suddenly he’s pinned against the wall. He hits the wall a little rougher than Mirage intended, but that’s okay, Teebs is okay he’s just a little shocked and wasn’t ready for that.

“Mirage sto-” Teebs tries to call out, but Mirage slips an invisible hand over trailcutter’s mouth. Teebs squirms against the invisible mech until he feels an invisible hand cup his aft, squeeze, and then snake its way further forward to the exposed valve, reaching as far as it can and teasing it. Teebs moans into Mirage’s hand as he works. Slowly, Mirage removes his hand from Trailcutter’s mouth and plants it on his hip instead. Teebs realizes he’s let his legs part a little bit when he feels an unseen spike rub against his valve. He bites his bottom lip to try and stifle his moan. He suddenly feels the way it snaps up and into his hot valve. He opens his mouth to release a loud moan. He’s pushed hard into the wall, forced up against it time and time again as Mirage begins to pick up a quick and strong rhythm.

Trailcutter is moaning into the wall, digging his servos into the tiles as if to grab onto them and try to hold on for the ride. He begins to hear Mirage’s grunts and pants as he gets close to overload, and Trailcutter is pushed over the edge abruptly. His valve spasms, his spike released fluids that are then smeared against Trailcutter’s body and the wall, and he feels the hot release of Mirage’s fluids enter his valve too. Trailcutter is a drooling mess, leaning his weight against the wall now, trying to recover as quick as he can. He feels Mirage slip out of his valve, and he feels gentle servos rub his back for a minute before vanishing. Teebs turns back to try and see Mirage, but of course, Mirage is able to slip away again.

Teebs is on edge, not knowing where Mirage will show up next.


	12. Hard Cuddling

Okay so what if: Megatron is just trying to recover from his past life and such, because thanks to the fool’s energon, he’s just kind of… Thinking over his past. He was reckless and evil and along with that lifestyle came some wild tendencies maybe, like heavy drinking, intimate and kinky moments with his soldiers maybe, just overall wild things.

So he’s just thinking things over and he’s kind of mellowing out now, yknow? Like yeah he was young back then and now he’s just letting it go and embracing the old man he’s slowly becoming, and he’s just being a normal and calm mech; like writing poetry and reading the news or whatever.

Say he didn’t have the knotting mod… Maybe some other unsuspecting guy did… Maybe Trailcutter did? (because why the heck not) the calmer and more chill and kind mech is probably HEEEELLLLAAA kinky underneath!!

Maybe one night, Megatron is reading some cute love poem to his younger partner, and maybe things get kind of heated in there, yknow? It started off as cuddling and reading poems, but then Teebs starts kissing Megatron while he’s reading. Teebs nuzzles down under megatron’s chin and starts mouthing at and kissing some cables. Megatron’s voice kind of trembles, but he keeps reading. Now Teebs is biting and nipping at his neck, and his hands are wandering his frame. Megatron has to pause to catch his breath, because whatever Teebs is doing, good Primus, it feels good. He’d be lying if he said Trailcutter getting dominant like this didn’t drive him even a little bit crazy. Maybe it even awakens some old kinky tendencies?

Trailcutter slowly moves his lips towards Megatron’s and they start heavy kissing, like sloppy, noisy, hot and wet kissing. Lip smacking, lip locking, tongue tangling kissing. All the while, Teebs kind of wrings out whatever poem Megatron was holding and he moves both of Megatron’s hand up and above his helm. Now he uses one hand to hold them up there while the other slithers lower and he starts touching and rubbing Megatron’s valve panel (does that make sense? I hope it does)

So here’s Megatron, pinned down to the berth and getting touched and felt up by his younger partner. He opens his panel and right away, without much warning, Teeb’s index servo dives right in, and he starts wiggling and thrusting his finger in and out, drawing out lubricants. Pretty soon, he slides two up and there and starts to scissor and stretch out Megatron’s valve while Megatron rolls his hips to meet the thrusts of teeb’s hand. In between the heated kiss, Megatron is huffing and gasping into Trailcutter’s mouth, begging for more.

Foreplay is done (for the most part) and Teebs arranges Megatron to be on his hands and knees, because he was about to be taken doggy style. Megatron’s just melting into the berth, face down on a pillow, his hands are splayed out in front of him and he’s gripping the sheets with tight fists. One of his optics is closed, the other open one is rolling up and he’s drooling all over the pillow. The weak but wanton noises he’s making fuels Trailcutter to grip his hips tighter and thrust harder. He already sent Megatron into one powerful overload, and Teebs was catching up, and overload was quickly beginning to unravel.

Teebs buries himself into Megatron’s valve, howling at the overload that shakes his processor. Megatron screams loudly into the pillow, feeling some sudden pressure, and his valve being stretched more than he’d ever thought possible. He was even thrown into another minor overload over it! Megatron tried so hard to process what was happening, but the way teebs pulled back lightly was distracting. Teebs leaned back slowly, watching the way Megatron’s hips followed. Then he pushed forward and pulled back a tiny bit again, tugging megs with him. He hummed in approval and ran his hands up and down Megatron’s back.

Megatron was huffing, trying to catch his breath.. Finally, it came to him: Trailcutter had a knot mod, and he was tied to him. Megatron groaned and bit his bottom lip at the thought and pulled his hips forward, feeling the way the pressure kind of built up, and Trailcutter’s hips followed his; behind him, teebs hissed and moaned lowly.

Well, here they are.. Teebs was laying on top of Megatron now, just waiting for the lump in megatron’s valve to pop free for all that pent up lubricant to flow out steadily. Then, teebs would probably clean it all up with his glossa because he’s a kinky fragger.

Afterwards, when all the naughty time is done, megatron is probably just totally spent and sore and tired. Trailcutter goes back to being his normal self and tucks Megatron into his berth with some cleaned linens and a chilled glass of energon and a nice fluffy pillow and teebs would be there to cuddle with him all night.


	13. Dominating a Giant

So I imagine this: Max is on a berth, on his back. His hands are tied together and then tied above his head to the wall or the bedposts, and his legs are spread open, a belt is around his waist, preventing his spike from coming out of its housing, his valve exposed- not yet aroused, but getting there! Max has a gag in his mouth, and he’s huffing with excitement. Trailcutter is admiring the view.. He standing at the foot of the berth, staring at the lovely picture before him.. The high and mighty Fortress Maximus, tied down, gagged, and willing to submit to him and him alone. Trailcutter licks his lips and slowly paces over to the side of the berth. Max mewls from behind the gag, and trailcutter only shh’s him gently, and gets up and positions himself between those glorious thighs, and he hums to himself.

Clearly, Teebs is thinking about what to use to get Max warmed up and ready… He smiles and reaches under the berth for his toy box. Teebs takes each toy out, one by one, admiring it, and showing Max each detail of his favorite toys, telling Max sweet things like, ‘If we play with this one, these ridges would abuse your outer node until you’re seeing stars’ or ‘this one will split you in half..’ and it revs up Max so much. Not more than Teebs, but pretty close.

Trailcutter settles on a large plug, an inflatable plug. It starts off pretty small at the tip, but quickly spreads out. It widens out to about 8cm near the base of the cone before slimming down. Teebs smiles.

“This will keep you nice and full..” He smirks and watches as Max stares at this monster plug. He wonders how a smaller mech like teebs can get this thing to fit. Max is certain he can handle it, being a bigger bot and all, but the thought of the 'inflatable’ part still gets him going, and he finds his valve clenching down in anticipation.

Teebs pumps the plug a couple times to get some rigidity into it. He hums and teasingly traces Max’s lovely valve with the toy, tracing is to lightly it almost tickles more than it arouses Max, but Teebs distracts Max from the tickling sensations but roughly using his free hand to press his thumb roughly into the undisturbed outer node.

Max’s legs jump, and he whines loudly at the sudden rough contact to the node, but he melts into steamy arousal in a few seconds. Teebs can feel the little nub heat up with life under his thumb, and he can feel heat radiating off of Max’s frame. His valve is already starting to slicken up, even from the barely noticeable motions of the plug tracing his valve.

Teebs starts to push the tip of the plug harder into the lips of Max’s valve, not too hard, but now it doesn’t tickle, and it’s starting to feel good with the added pressing and circling of the outer node. Max moans lowly and spreads his legs further apart, angling his hips in a way that he’s asking for more, but Teebs doesn’t budge yet.. Not that easy.. Max knows he’s supposed to overload first before a rough fragging from the smaller outlier.

Max still whines and looks down, watching those talented hands work. He watches as Teeb’s noses the plug into the valve, but Max is still too tight, not aroused enough yet. Teebs still prods though, and he huffs when he hears Max’s growls and groans. Max wants him to just shove it in and get it going though.

Teebs leans forward and starts licking on Max’s neck cables and whispering sweet nothings into the side of his head. Max’s head lulls back every time Teebs huffs roughly into his neck and nips on thick one. Teebs loves it when Max starts to tremble and fall apart like this… It means he’s close.

“Are you ready..? Are you ready to get and plugged up? To feel this bad boy split you apart from the inside?” Teebs moans into Max’s audials, and all Max can do is nod frantically while his mewls rise in pitch. Teebs starts putting more pressure on the plug, painfully slowly. “Take it.. Take it all.. You’re doing so good.” Teebs revs him on further as he pushes the plug in more.

Max’s legs spread apart even further, welcoming the plug. “Here it comes…” Teebs says lowly, then moves to bite on the thickest neck cable he can see. He simultaneously presses harder on the outer node while Max’s valve swallows the plug. Max chokes on his own cry as he overloads for the first time.

Trailcutter smiles and pumps the plug in and out, milking out the rest of the overload. Once Max has settled, Trailcutter licks his lips and begins pumping the plug full of air. Max shivers as he feels it slowly pressurizes. Trailcutter smiles and hums, watching Max’s face as he squirms and tries to ride the toy.

Finally, the toy is at full capacity, and it barely nudging Max’s ceiling node. Max is hot and needy, and really wants friction more than anything, and since he has already overloaded, Trailcutter decides it’s a fine time to give him what he wants. he works the plug lightly, tugging and pushing back and forth while still abusing Max’s swollen outer node. By now, Trailcutter has bitten and punctured a thick neck cable, and it keeping his mouth occupied with licking, suckling and kissing Max’s neck.

Max whines and rolls his hips with the slight tugging. He shivers every time Trailcutter pushes the toy hard enough to tease his ceiling node. Max’s face takes on the expression of either focus or frustration and he rolls his hips harder. Trailcutter hums and works the plug harder, pushing it in harder and slowly pulling back, just enough to see Max’s valve clench and strain to keep it in.

Max’s voice trails off into weak moans, and his helm lulls back. One optic is shut while the open one is rolling up. Trailcutter loves seeing Max with this face- pure submission, in every way possible. Trailcutter decides to finish him off and works the plug faster, striking the ceiling node harder and pulling out just barely to the point that the plug pops free, only to ram it forward again, and repeat.  
Max’s frame is bouncing with each violent thrust, and he won’t stop squirming. Teeb’s thumb never leaves his outer node. The rough rubbing is sending jolts of pain up his spinal strut, but it mingles and mixes with the sensations of arousal.

Trailcutter looks up to his face to admire the view. Max’s face is covered in coolant, and his mouth is slack from behind his gag. There’s trails of drool seeping out from behind the gag and trailing down his chin too. Trailcutter leans up and licks one thick trail of drool from the bottom of his chin all the way up to his mouth.

Trailcutter’s glossa licks and prods at the gag, as if to kiss Max through the gag, and that sends Max into his second overload. His voice suddenly rises in pitch before it mutes off and he’s left with his mouth open in a silent scream.

Lubricants bubble from behind the closed spike panel before lubricants struggle to escape the plug. Fort Max whines and mewls at the pent up pressure now. Trailcutter chuckles lowly and leans in close..

“Ready to get it all out?” He asks. Max squeezes his optics shut and nods frantically. Trailcutter plants his lips around the gag again and released the air from the plug. Trailcutter feels the puddle forming from the sudden release of more lubricants, and he feels his engines purr. Teebs moves now to remove the gag before removing the plug, just to hear the way Max whispers 'O-oh frag..’ to himself. Trailcutter is quick to give Max a real kiss now.

“Are you tired now?” Teebs asks sweetly. He watches and Max nods weakly. Teebs smiled and unties the rest of Max before moving to clean up the mess he made.

“Now… time for cuddles, and then sleep.” Teebs smiled and snuggles up next to the bigger mech. Limbs tangled around one another, they nuzzle and cuddle and quickly fall asleep.


	14. Stuck in a Rut

Megatron bolted through the hab doors to his little outlier’s room. He’d received an urgent ping some time during the work day, and he came as soon as he could! Megatron’s head was wreck… What was wrong, was Trailcutter okay? Was he hurt? Was he sad, feeling lonely, or had some things he needed to tell Megatron? His head was spinning.

“I’m here! I’m here!!” He called out as he walked in. He looked across the room and saw Trailcutter laying on his berth. His fans were roaring, his plating was shiny with a layer of coolant, he was panting, twisting, writhing, whining… Megatron’s first thought was that he was sick with a parasite! But those thoughts quickly vanished when the sweet reek of heat hit his olfactory sensors. Megatron casually shut the door behind him, locking it…

He approached the berth in a stalking manner. The closer Megatron got, the more desperate the whines sounded from Trailcutter. Megatron smirked down at Trailcutter. Trailcutter reached up to paw at Megatron’s chest, but with one strong hand, Megatron caught Trailcutter by his wrist. “So needy, are we?” He chuckled lowly before leaning down and teasing Trailcutter with a sweet and slow kiss, when all the heated mech wanted to do was share a sloppy and heated engagement.

As a result, Trailcutter whined at Megatron’s lips. He pawed at his armor and tried with his might to line it up just right to pull him down and entice him into a nice frag, but Megatron was patient.. He could draw this out all night, and he nearly intended to, until one needy mewl tugged at his spark in some way,

“M-Megs please… Jus’ fill me up, don’t tease me tonight!” Trailcutter whimpered through trembling lips. Megatron drew back to get a good look at his partner. He was running hot, steaming at the seams already. His visor was a bright red color, compared to his usual medium red-ish color… His panels were warping outward, in fact, his valve was exposed and swollen. Pleasantly plush, and slick with fluids. “Please..” Trailcutter tore Megatron from his thoughts, and their optics met once again.

“So.. Fill you up?” Megatron teased Trailcutter’s valve with one thick servo. Trailcutter’s legs spread apart more than they already were, and he was nodding frantically, his fans sputtering. Megatron sat himself at the edge of the berth, and without command, Trailcutter got up and moved to accommodate Megatron, and Megatron finally reclined back, and opened his spike panel. Already, it was half pressurized, but didn’t need much coaxing to stiffen to full capacity, especially when Trailcutter eagerly straddled those thick hips of his.

As soon as Trailcutter was situated, he leaned down and smashed his lips to Megatron’s, huffing and humming into the other’s mouth. He began to grind down on Megatron’s spike, letting his slick valve leave sticky kisses along the now-fully-pressurized spike. Megatron growled lowly and reached down to align himself to the hot valve. Trailcutter hardly gave any warning, as soon as he felt Megatron’s spike line up, he descended roughly.

Megatron hissed when he felt his spike become fully sheathed in the pulsing valve. Trailcutter threw his helm back and cried out with pleasure when he finally felt a throbbing spike seated deep inside of him.

With shaky arms, Trailcutter braced himself on Megatron’s chest, and slowly rose up, only to sink down slowly. It started off with a steady pace, Trailcutter was savoring the sensation. The slow pace was broken when Megatron huffed and bucked up into Trailcutter, causing him to stiffen and yelp. Megatron smirked up at Trailcutter, and bucked again- harder this time. Trailcutter cried out, feeling his ceiling node being struck.

Megatron bucked again, and again. He watched as Trailcutter’s frame bounced with each of his thrusts. He loved watching how desperately Trailcutter tried to hold on, tried to hold on to the burning overload that was aching to erupt out of him. With three more rough thrusts, Trailcutter’s valve bit down on Megatron’s spike. Fluids spilled down onto Megatron, soaking him and the berth. Trailcutter was crying out in bliss, riding that stiff spike, milking out his own overload while trying to make Megatron blow his load into him.

It didn’t take long, thank goodness. Megatron watched through one open eye as Trailcutter worked. His hips rising and falling, his frame moving with hot desperation to be filled up with his precious fluids. Megatron choked on his cry as his overload came undone. Trailcutter threw his helm back again when he felt the hot transfluid erupt into his frame and into his tanks. He slammed his hips down, taking in every inch of Megatron’s spike so he can get every drop of Megatron’s fluids.

Trailcutter’s shoulders slacked as the overload finished, and he hummed, smiling sweetly. Megatron moved to sit up, hinting that now would be a good time for cuddling, but Trailcutter had other plans. He threw himself forward and pinned Megatron down, causing the warlord to be thrown down with a yelp of shock. He looked up at Trailcutter, who was licking his lips and smiling.

“I need more.. I need to be filled up… Please, can we continue?” He asked. He would have looked so devious, but Megatron didn’t care. He was eager to go for another round, and he planted his pedes down on the bed and used his new leverage to thrust up into Trailcutter harder.

Trailcutter cried out, smiling. Clearly, he was in heaven already. He and Megatron loved hearing the slippery sloshing of the previous fluids being spilled about with the frantic movement. The charge of Trailcutter began to rev up Megatron faster than he thought, and another overload was quickly building up in his groin. He tried to slow his thrusting, but that only cued Trailcutter to start riding him with all his worth.

Megatron huffed and groaned. He was close, dangerously close. He couldn’t even grit out a warning before he felt his spike swell. Trailcutter snapped straight at the sudden second overload, and his movements halted so he could feel every spurt of fluid being pushed inside of him. He shivered and smiled to himself…

Megatron thought now it was over, but Trailcutter started moving again… Oh no, he was leaning down and nibbling at Megatron’s neck!

“You must really- haah..-need to be filled up..?” Megatron huffed. Trailcutter hummed lowly, and bit down hard on a thick energon cable. Megatron’s hips jerked up on their own, and Trailcutter let out the most wanton moan right into Megatron’s audials. Megatron mustered more energy, and began to thrust into him again, making more slippery liquids slip out and make lewd splashing noises each time their hips collided.

With more neck biting, lustful moans and mewls, and rough thrusting for the next few moments, Megatron was able to pull another overload from Trailcutter, but a third one was starting build up, and he wasn’t really sure how much more Trailcutter could hold. Either way, there wasn’t much time to ask about it. The way Trailcutter was biting and licking his neck, he wouldn’t last much longer, and sure enough he didn’t- but he was able to grit out a warning!

With the warning being said, Trailcutter slammed himself down hard, grinding his hips flush against Megatron’s. The sudden sensation intensified Megatron’s overload, and he unloaded harder than he thought he would. Megatron cried out as more of his fluids were spurting into Trailcutter. Trailcutter on the other hand, went rigid, snapped straight, and mouth open in a silent cry.

Spurt after spurt was added into trailcutter’s tanks. he was packed tight at this point. When the final waves of the overload withered away, both of them went lax. They both smiled at one another sweetly. Trailcutter gently caressed Megatron’s cheek, and Megatron gently rubbed his hands up and down those lovely thighs of Trailcutter’s.

Slowly, both of their optics traveled lower. Both of them took careful note of the Trailcutter’s bulging stomach. Megatron gently rubbed the swollen belly, making Trailcutter purr.

“Now can we cuddle?” Megatron chuckled. Trailcutter laughed and nodded.

“ ’course.” He said.

Megatron turned, rolling the two of them carefully. Trailcutter got situated on the berth next to Megatron before Megatron’s spike retracted into his housing. Trailcutter hummed and pulled himself closer to Megatron. Megs wrapped his arms around his hot and needy partner, occasionally planting sweet kisses on Teeb’s helm. Trailcutter was fast to fall asleep, now being content for the night. He was filled up nice and tight with Megatron. Megatron adored his little outlier, but tomorrow, this sweet little thing might take control of the berth activities. Megatron was eager, yet scared to find out.


	15. Dirty Imagine - Self indulgent

I like to imagine Teebs and Megs cuddling. But like, they’re sitting in teebs berth, Megs is sitting up against the headboard, and Teebs is sitting in front of megs- like sit-spooning. And maybe they’re watching tv. Meg’s hands are of course wrapped around Trailcutter, holding him, and Megs is holding his own hands around teebs and they’re settled right on his chest, and teeb’s hands are over meg’s hands, and it’s a cute little scene.

But maybe Trailcutter is really into whatever they’re watching, and Megs is kinda bored… so he moves his hands, and Teebs subconsciously lets go, and lets Megs do whatever he needs. He’s assuming maybe Megs is gonna move or change positions, but not yet… Megatron slowly lets his hands massage and search Trailcutter’s chest. At first, Teebs is oblivious, just watching tv and stuff, but then Megatron lets his hands search a little lower, and he starts groping at Trailcutter’s abdomen.

Teebs is vaguely aware of how Megatron frame was heating up, but was still a little too involved in the tv. So Megatron growls lowly into Teeb’s helm and reaches even lower, letting his servos dance across Trailcutter’s groin. Now trailcutter comes to real life with a hiss. A blush colors his face and he reaches for Megatron’s wrists with both hands.

He looks back and megatron, who is sporting his own little blush. Megatron smiles and leans in close, asking deeply if it feels good. As soon as Megatron asks, he pushes hard on Teeb’s valve plate. Trailcutter can’t offer an answer, his voice only offers a surprised moan, and he opens up to Megatron real quick.

Megatron smiles and leans closer, catching trailcutter’s open mouth with his own. trailcutter’s hands squeeze tighter on Megatron’s wirsts in between the hot and heavy kiss, and feeling Megatron’s servos tease the outer rim of his valve. Megatron further teases Teebs and only pushes one servo in, only slightly, and then pulls it back out to circle and swirl around his outer node. Trailcutter moaned into his mouth every time he did that- it made Trailcutter wetter and wetter each time he almost penetrated.

Megatron was in the middle of throat fragging teebs with his big glossa when he suddenly pushed two thick servos into Teeb’s valve. Trailcutter arched back against Megatron, squeezing his wrists, letting a high pitched moan escape his vocals. Megatron chuckled into the kiss and starts fingering Trailcutter until he’s a mindless, moaning mess.


End file.
